Desire of the soul
by ukmitten44
Summary: The story of girl life has been upsides down she run away to her father home. Losing the memory that tie her to prince will Sakura remember before its to late. As Hinata will anything for Naruto to hers.
1. Chapter 1

Desire of the soul

_**Disclaimer note:**_

_**I don't owned the characters**_

_**The characters belong to **__**Maasashi Kishimoto**___

_**But i do own the storyline**_

To- chocolate_milkshake

Subject- diary

Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno, aged 16. Forget about the basic introduction, many people recognise me at first sight. Which to me is not a great thing because they recognise me and immediately judge me not for who I am but for my family name. I do not what happened for people to hate the Haruno's but i know it is one of the reason why parents divorced. Sometimes I just people understood the way i feel and not hate me for who I am. Sorry, I must have been rambling on.

Love from Sakura

Chapter 1 - The lonely track

The rain pour hard on the ground as she stepped into her home, the shouting still continued blasting through night. "How could you let that worthless child be kick out school!". Sakura fall down slowly to the ground as she covering her ears whilst she cried her heart out. "Don't blame me, I never did care about her. Why the hell did i even give birth to her in first place. I should have aborted her whilst I had the chance!" She screamed her head off. "Quite down, what if the neighbour heard us." He whispered.

Sakura entered the living room to see the man and women turn their heads to her. "Hello, Mebuki and Sero!" She said with blissful simile.

"How dare you call me by my first name Sakura!" Replied her mother.

"Mebuki Haruno, that's what it use to be, right?" a vein pulsed in her mother neck as her hands returned to tight fist. Her knuckle turned white in anger at her daughter cockiness "What did you say. Repeated it again" shouted Mebuki. Sakura silence afraid of repeating herself, "GO TO YOUR ROOM, WE COME AND TALK YOU" Sakura stood there silently as her eyebrows twitch as palms sweated under her mother authority. "Didn't you hear, want me to fix those ears of yours" Sakura flinched and run upstair as if their was no day tomorrow.

Minutes passed as Sakura sat on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for her mother and her boyfriend to come. But nothing happened, the house was dipped in silences, not single sound came. Suddenly the door banged open, "Pack your bags now." whispered Sero without looking here in the eyes, "Just listen, pack your bags before it get worse for you"

"why do I have to packed my bags this is my home, more than it will ever be yours!" She screamed "I will gladly leave this condemned home if i leave i have nowhere to go!" He smiled at her remark "Girl don't say you nowhere to go..." he paused whilst looking back to check if their was anyone. "Here i am not supposed to give this, don't tell your mother." He looked down at the ground in regret. He pulled out this phone and place it in her hands "keep this,"

"What this is your phone, Why are you giving it to me." she mumble.

"Don't worry darling its brand new, i brought it for you. I am sorry for calling you worthless." He patted her head."About where you going stay, here is your father information. Also, keep this money to help you travel there. I beg you not contact this home because if your mother finds out where you are, she loses all trust she has for me..."

Sakura smiled weakly as tears trickled down her check, "Sero, where are you!" screamed Mebuki. " Honey, I am coming i just went to the toilet."He shouted back and stood up. "She plans to put you up for fostering." He looked away, "That's way i am telling you to run away, I'll her found an apartment for you to live in." He stepped out the room. "Wait Sero, how i know what my father looks like." He smiled.

"The picture of father is in that phone, your father and I was close as i just say Sero send you." with that he run down the stairs not looking sighed and smiled 'finally I get to meet my father thank you Sero!' she thought.

Sakura laid on her bed waiting for her mother to leave the house as she knew her and Sero would go on date every night. She smiled as she heard the car start up, with that she stood up and looked through window to see. Unexpected Sero put waved at her because he knew this would be her last time to see her mother one way or another. A tear trickled down her check as car pulled away from sight. She plunged herself on the bed, sighing realizing she was very lonely in this world. 'what kind of man is my dad, i beg you God that he is different from that witch.'

Finally, she was ready to leave and embark her journey as her destiny unfolded. She carried the bags throwing them down one by one. She sat down counting the money that Sero gave her. "Oh My God, ¥200,000 **(**_**A/N same as £**__**1389.30**__** or $**__**2156.34**__** for those who don't know)**_," she screamed until her content. She rushed down stairs to kitchen and put her lunched into her backpack. Once, again she picked her bag and stuffing them in her motorbike. She look back at her home one more staring a the door, where all the memories seal. " Goodbye, umma, I will always love you and thank you Sero!" with that she step on the pedal and drove into the night.

_**A/N that's my chapter hope you guys enjoy it. I know its boring but i hope you guys enjoy it .. It is short but i didn't have any ideas, comment please and tell me ways to make the story interesting o.O. Rate and review please love from the new-born author XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire of the heart**

**Disclaimer note I do not own the Naruto**

**© Story belongs to Ukmitten44 **

**Chapter 2**

It's been a year since Sakura left her home in search for her father; to her dismay it's seem her luck ran out from day she was born. She look, she searched for father- it turn out he moved every single time. Every time, she was so close in finding him. Never caught a glimpse of man supposes gave birth to her. For unknown reason he kept moving and changing his homes. As if his life was in danger. Yet, she tried to contact Sero the man who said he would help her. It turns it was all lies, in her eyes- did he do this so that he get rid of her as fast he could. She was lost and clueless in what to do next.

Sakura was a strong she wouldn't let no one see her weakness. What actually sat inside the strong girl- was lonely, bitter girl. Every time men would try and take advantage of her, but lucky for her, she learned self-defences when she young. As moments when by, as days by went her hopes in finding her father weaken. That when her life changed right before her…

Sakura P.O.V

I've been homeless for a while now, and I honestly I want a warm, welcoming home. Yeah, I'm like abandoned puppy, who believes in anything. I been kicked, toss around, and even spat at but I'll never lose my dignities to a man who comes looking feeble girl to play around with. Well to bad come never me I rip of your most treasure spot… LOSER! Okay, I can't go around calling people a loser, when I there whole in my heart. I feel as if the world betrayed me, but I know I would never give up. I learn that a long time, when I felt that the world no longer needed me... It happened a couple months ago.

*Flashback*

My life became worst than before, Mum I am sorry. I don't deserve this. I sat on the railing of the bridge. Looking at the river below me with its fast currents- life became pointless. My eyesight became blurry and my heart beat race for life but I made my mind. I'll rather died than breathe this infected air. I let my last tear drop; this is the end for me. I hope your happy mother, when you hear your daughter died. Ironic right- my boring life ending like this- I jumped up letting my feet leaving the bar of steel. I first time in life I don't regret doing this- I felt as if I was flying letting my wings spreading wide to sore to heaven…

Something, felt wrong why it doesn't feel like I died. Where's the pain, no don't tell me. I flicked my eyes open; I looked at my surroundings, there someone holding me…

I felt a warm breathe on the hook of my neck, my heart thumped (this hasn't happened in while) I turned too stared at the tanned skin in front of me. "Excuse me, can you let go of me." The gripped tighten, "LOOK, LET GO OF ME!" I screamed everyone probably look at the two one the floor. Their grip loosened as they stood up. "Why would I your going to try to jump again, you bloody idiot!" replied the stranger his voice was strong and husky.

I looked at him frozen, his eyes were a dark red with a strange slit in them. The strange whisker marking on his face stood out to me. WOW...He is gorgeous, his lips were defined so sensual. Eyes if demon that stolen a maiden heart...

"Let go of me life is pointless!" I screamed at him. He grabbed my wrist. "Stop running away you fucking coward..." he silenced "it not like your the only one with problems... your hurt so what, just because of that your going throw away a life full adventurous journey head of you... Be blessed what had or be given."

He shout at me like a stubborn child. He caressed my cheeks as the tears run down my face. "Breathe in and out... and tell what's wrong.." he looked at me, I quickly adverting my eyes from those sassy red eyes drew me slowly and captivating me...

"I just want to find my father... but I have been trying for a year now..." I was a mess my tears flowed everywhere my cheek turned around into deep scarlet red as his face was closer to me than before. "Hey don't cry," he paused placing a thumb under my eyes, slowly rubbing away the tear that dripped out my eyes. "Don't cry at times like it better to stay strong and brave..." I looked at him stunned his words were melting my frozen heart. "my mother was an alcoholic, she used to abuse me just cause of the fact my father left her for his research... the day left my house I was run away from home..." I looked at the floor adverting my eyes towards ground; I was too scared to look at him...

All sudden felt strong pair of arm embracing me,

**Thump, Thump Thump...**

**Thump Thump Thump... **

Quickly my heart started to beat faster. "Never give up I am sure one day you will find your father, I sure he come on search for little girl. Before I go tell me your name..."

"I am Sakura..."

"Remember my name I am..."

End of flashback:

Sun shone brightly in my eyes blinding me, was already morning how was that possible. I sighed every night that certain moment I kept dreaming about it never leaves my mind; planted in there forever, everything making my heart beat fast and faster I just want to make him again... this time hear his name. That's my biggest dream...

Author P.O.V

Sakura sighed; as she did always she walked into cafe sitting in her favourite seat beside the window. The staff smiled at her "hello again Sakura." Spoke the manger as she smiled. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Damn it... ARGH! Life is such a drag!"

"Excuse me!" spoke voice out of the blue.

"Huh." Sakura look at the middle age man who smiled at her.

"What why is smiling at me freak..." she thought her eyebrows twitching in annoyances. He stilled smiled "Sakura what are you doing here!" he questioned...

_A/N _

_there enjoy I know it took forever to upload sorry all these exams anyways comment and rate thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Desire of the Soul**

_Disclaimer note:_

_Again once again I don't own Naruto,_

_Nor the characters all rights belong to _

_Makers of Naruto. However I own the story line._

_©Copyrights Belongs to Ukmitten44 _

Chapter 3: Let the Games begin part 1

What's going on here, to hell with what he just said? I back away slowly not losing our eye contact, sweat drop from forehead. My heart beat fast, was going to explode; my ribs ached at the fierce pounding in my chest. Breathing itself became hard, my world was spinning right round I didn't understand at all.

"Who are you..." tried my best to hide the terror in me but I couldn't my voice was betraying; revealing my emotion to man. His smile was full of a sinister feeling as if he brought chaos with soul. His dark orange hair stood out; as the flame to roar to set a blaze to anyone in its way. Features of his face was luring, his peculiar eyes caught my attention. Strange rings casted an illusion hypnotising me; it was an optical illusion stealing your soul right from under you. He had strange piercing in face; was he punk or Goth who gave up on life. "I as who are you... don't make me repeat what I just said!" I shouted I felt strain my throat as raised my voice. "How the hell do you know my name, I demanded answer!"

He chuckled, "How funny a tramp, out of all people trying to demand an answer" he continued chuckling. My eyebrow twitched at his remark was he trying to insult me. "Look here I do not who you are but you have no right to go insult people, you freak!" my anger was about exploded.

"What did you just say are you calling me freak, you should keep mouth shut closed? You better not tick me. Do you know who dealing with, you better not mess around with me bitch!" his voice was venomous. "Don't care, tell me who you are!" I screamed at him, I couldn't careless but I began to regret what I had just done. "Hn. That was pretty brave of you girl." He grabbed my wrist, squeezing it hard. ARGH! The pain was to strong it hurt really badly. "Let go of me, it hurts." He smiled, tears were brimming on lower lids, and the pain stabbed my chest. "You want answer don't you." yet again he smiled sinisterly at me. I moaned in pain as his grips tighten. "Answer me, do you want me tell you or not."

"Yes, tell me I beg you!" I screamed. Relieved ran through me as he let go of me and throws me to ground. How unmanly can this guy get? I stood up everyone was staring at use; a blush crept on my cheeks. "Okay, tell what I want to tell you. My name is pain." It's not like I fucking want to know your name, tell me what I want to hear. I screamed him metal note, I was too scared to say these words to him. His eyebrow flinched, "you shouldn't insult people if can't say it to their face," I gulp how on earth did he know, he smiled at me. I shuddered, this smile was dangerous, "anyways as I was saying piggy, I Pain came here to..." he paused and sighed. "I came here to..." yet again he paused fucking hell stop taking the piss.

"Hurry and tell me and stop wasting my time."

"Oh, I can waste all time in world because you nothing to do, poor girl." He smiled. "The reason why I came is because Mr. Haruno sent me here to pick up his worthless child." What did he say did he mean every word he had just said? My mouth was wide open due to the shock had caused me. "Now I came to pick up this worthless piece of shit that was dying in the dumps (laughter). It doesn't matter to me about your stinking safety." He frowned at me and began to walk away; faster and quick was his steps. "What are you doing then follow me?" he glared at me, the pressure and strengthen of his glare was killing me. My feet obediently followed the stranger, who called himself Pain. Was name really Pain or his code name this was really confusing to me.

Sun shone blinding my eyes, the cool air brushed past my face slowly, causing my cheeks to feel tickly. I sighed I felt a whole weighted was lifted of shoulders. "What are you daydreaming for." Venomous voice penetrating my train of thoughts, I turned around and glared at the man. "Shut up, who do you," a strange sound made me pause; a blush crept on my face.

"Looks like piggy is hungry, go over to that bench and wait whilst buy lunch." He said emotionlessly. Damn, why do I always embarrass myself in front of people?

Author P.O.V

Sakura sat on the bench, curling herself, the wind danced as leafs gracefully danced before landing quietly and beautifully. She sighed continuously, her eyes were staring at the ground but she wasn't focusing at all. Quickly, she snapped out her thoughts as heard a loud commotion coming from another direction. Automatically she stood up to following the crowd to see what was going on; she came towards a basketball court. She looked around to see girls squealing. "Omg, I can't believe that these idiots really think they can win against our Senpai." Giggled the girl No.1

"What did they call themselves again!" screamed the Boy No.1

"Spark that was their name wasn't it. There's nowhere in hell they can beat out team!" Screamed girl NO.2. Sakura looked confused and tapped the girl was just spoke "What do you want."

"What going on here." Sakura questioned.

"I guess you don't know, and then I'll you. Here in this basketball court is a 3-man team Vs our Senpai's team. Do you get it now." She said turning around as Sakura nodded. Just that second the screams became louder, Sakura blocked her ears from the noises. "Omg, Senpai Haru winked." screamed the girls, whilst on the other side the boys screamed "You can do this Senpai, beat them losers." Just then everything became quite as three handsome men entered, walking in slowly, "Hello, we're Spark; it's a pleasure to meet you."Spoke the blonde in middle. "WOW!" screamed the girls. Sakura look up to see, her heart stop beating. "Shut up!" A boy screamed in anger "whose side are you on, support your team because we're gonna win as usually." Audience silenced.

"Yeah we're gonna beat your sorry ass, losers." screamed the audience.

"Hey what was that for." Sighed the brown hair boy "you're just jealous because I am better than you in your pathetic looks." laughed the brunet. Haru clenched his fist in anger."Come on your just jealous of me." He smiled arrogantly at the opposition.

"Stop Kiba, we don't want to annoy our opponent before game has begun." Cockily the blonde replied. Kiba just waved him off, "As I said it is pleasure to meet you I am Naruto Uzumaki and this Kiba Inuzuka. Oh, and our well arrogant brat Sasuke Uchiha. Hope we enjoy this match..."

_**A/N- I was going add little bit more but I'll save it for Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy as usually Rate Review and enjoy**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Desire of the soul

I don't own Naruto

I own the plot of the story

© belong to Ukmitten44

A/N: well this is my first fanfiction and I know it's childish oh well- I do enjoy writing this story. I am planning to a rewrite for chapter 1. As it's a little boring and doesn't explain anything. I am so happy my English language GSCE is over and now I can rest. Also, I may change my decision about Naruto being the main character - so i am not sure if he fits into the story.

Recap:

"Stop Kiba, we don't want to annoy our opponent before the game has begun." Cockily the blonde replied. Kiba just waved him off, "As I said it is pleasure to meet you I am Naruto Uzumaki and this Kiba Inuzuka. Oh, and our well known arrogant brat Sasuke Uchiha. We hope that we enjoy this match..."

Chapter 4:

Author P.O.V

The crowd was silent; they watch the boys confront each other with rivalry. The heat had just begun, Naruto tie his hair back and roll his sleeves up – smiling at the crowd. The reefer blew the whistle; slowly removed it off his lips and he let the whistle hang down his chest. "Everyone, Centres gather up – we are going to decide which team starts the match!" His voice echoed throughout the whole match. Naruto stroll towards the Centre of the court with a subtle smirk on his face walking up to the boy who named himself Haru standing there proudly with his hands sitting on his shoulders. "Yo, stupid blonde i forget to introduce ourselves." He said smiling at Naruto "you better remember it because we're going to beat your sorry asses!" Naruto shook his head and smiled at them. Haru began to glare at Naruto. "This is Seth (A.K.A player number 4) and on my right is Kanda..." Haru paused as sudden laughter interrupted him – they quickly turn to see who was laughing so much. Kiba. Stood there laughing his head off. Haru's eyebrow twitch as he began to clench his fists – the built up inside him as Sasuke join in with Kiba. "What is so funny? You vein prick!" shouted Haru.

"You're going to beat our sorry asses... " He going laughter but it was gradually getting louder as the time slipped away. "Think you got it the wrong way round." The whistle blew – there was no more time for introducing themselves.

"Be quite all of you!" shouted the reefer "unless you want me to disqualify all of you from this tournament!" Everyone became silence "Now, Yellow Spark and T-Max ready for the jump off!" With that the adrenalin building up inside the boys – the tension grew as the ball was lifted into the air off the reefers hands. Reefer jump back as boy's reflexes kicked in - Naruto jump up high as Haru wasn't far behind him. It all happened in spilt second, Haru finger tips touched the ball; Naruto snatch the ball back as he was going into a jump shot. Quickly, he manoeuvred with ball by dribbling like lighting past Haru – Seth intercepted Naruto's course of dribble. A fast and rapid movement was made Naruto as he pivoted his body to be adjacent to Seth. Haru stood in front of Naruto, giving no space to escape this two-man block. The thought quickly flew into Naruto mind – he had instincts like a beast as he throws the ball towards Kiba body.

Kiba grasped the ball tight into his hands as begins to dribble faster than Naruto making it to the basketball hoops. But fate is not playing nice for Kiba as Kanda (who is 6ft tall blocks Kiba) "Fuck my life!" Kiba had no choice but to pass the ball to Sasuke – he took a step back as he relaxed shoulders. Slowly, he positioned himself onto the hoop "Hurry up and shoot!" screamed Kiba in the background. Haru scurried towards to stop him from shooting but it was too late - Sasuke release the ball out his hand. The ball bounced on ring as swirl around the hoop, again. "Please don't let it go in!" screamed Haru. Sasuke walked off smirking "Hn." Escaped his lips as he walked off – the ball went in, slowly dropping down too ground. The crowd wailed as they lost the first point to this unknown team. "Yellow Spark scores three points!" The reefer bellowed throughout the whole court. "NO!" shouted the celebrators in unison as the team for the first time lost a point to anyone especially - these bishounen.

The tension in the air was unbelievable as the boys who call themselves Yellow Sparks made the first move – they moved together as perfect as fitted jig-saws piece. The boy named Naruto shone the most on the court as the sweat trickled down his golden face. He was the king on this field – dominated the rest. Not only him there was knight on this court – moving swiftly and quite. This man was seemed as agile as snake, pivoting around the players gracefully. Yet, there was a wild beast luring on the court – capturing and out-smarting the players with his monstrous instincts. Sakura couldn't believe it this match became a one-sided in a second. The crowds watch in disbelieve, as these anonyms boys defeated their legendary boys. Haru shocked as he became determined and regretful at his cockiness "come on boys, stop fooling around lets show them what we're really made of" ;) the crowd roared for TMX helping to pump their spirits.

"Hah ... GAAAAAAAY... acting all cocky i see, don't fool yourself i don't even need my team to beat the crap out you losers" Kiba growled

" you bastard you annoy the hell out of me, if it wasn't for me this team wouldn't stand a chance, guess whose holding them up BIATCH!"

"You know i would have given your team some credit if you didn't make yourself look like an idiot" Naruto laughs.

As Haru took the ball not daring to look at Kanda's blazing eyes, Haru consciously regretting his cockiness that will lead to his teammate's dismay. Haru throws the ball to Seth – but Kiba intersects the ball shocking his opponent with fast and unsettling approach. "What was your name again... uh Seth i think you look good to be a model *Britney Biatch HAHAHAHAHA!" (* Britney means coward this term is used in prison for boys that look easy). As Kiba dribbled the ball without any hesitation he felt a shadow lingering behind...

The ball bounce on the ground; rolling as Kiba frozen as a fast figure ran after the ball, "Yeah, Kanda nice steal!" Seth bellowed in pride.

"You dumbass, hurry up and help me out HARU. You're totally useless sometimes!" Kanda shouted, as dribbled towards the basket. Haru body began to react – moving fast towards Kanda. Slowly his doubts of him losing were disappearing. Naruto stood there smiling as he watch them advancing to their basket. Kanda felt a strange, overwhelming presence following him. A cold sweat ran down his back. "Kanda, pass it he is behind you!" Screamed Haru. But it was too late; Kanda's body couldn't react fast enough to pass. In minutes their hopes and will was destroyed. The Knight had caught them before they could react. A hand intercepted the path of the ball...

Silences fell amongst the audience. They chance to change to the tiring pace of the game but now it was becoming more unthinkable. The dark hair serpents had the ball firmly gripped in his hands. An evil smirk formed on his mouth – Sasuke Uchiha laughed at the desperation of the boys as he tried to get the ball back. However, his skilful hands out manoeuvred them.

"Kiba i thought you said that you could handle this all by yourself." He said as he rapidly bouncing the worn, old ball. His smile changed to a stern glare. "Man, this so tiring – here take the ball Kiba. I am sitting this out. You better not make us look shit." He said sighing as strolled towards the fence that held out the crazy and angered crowd as the started shouting at Sasuke; who sat down.

"Just who does he think he is?" Roared the crowd.

"HN." Escaped Sasuke lips as he sat down trying to shut his eyes for some sleep. Haru clenched his fist as the turned white with all his frustration. "Just what kind of monster are these people." He pondered as he watched the blonde begin to begin to move. "Hurry up, finish this match off for us – I wanna eat ramen." His stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"Damn... just thinking about just thinking about ramen makes me hungry." Naruto sighed as he wiped the saliva that mange to dribble out his mouth. Naruto began to move toward where Sasuke was sitting. "Well, you guys don't need to tell me twice." He said as he licked his lips. That's when the whistle blew "Yellow spark- stop talking and get on with the game or else you forfeit the match." Shouted the short reefer with the plump rosy cheeks; Kiba smirked holding the ball in his hands. "Since there isn't much time for you suckers to catch up our lead." He said cockily as Kanda twitch. "Whats the scores again. Oh yeah, 120-15. Pretty shit for someone thinks they're the best!" Kanda's rage was about to being explode as his was being to lose his mind as slip out his hands. "I guess I don't even need to do much – you're all fucked anyways!" Kanda clenched his fist - running towards Kiba with full range. "Bang!"

Kiba flew towards the floor; his body collide to the ground.

A/n: Hey guys enjoy the story


End file.
